The disclosure relates to the field of computers, and in particular, to collaborative work of applications.
As the range of computer applications widens, requirements of desktop applications by people becomes more and more varied. In order to satisfy the various requirements of desktop applications, increasingly, the functions of applications produced by desktop application providers continues to grow larger, the volume thereof becomes larger and larger, and the cost thereof becomes higher and higher. However, many users may only need part of the functions of an application. As desktop applications can be complicated, another problem is increased consumption of system resources by the desktop applications.
Among existing desktop applications, there are many light weight applications which are specific to a certain, or some general, function and occupy relatively fewer system resources. However, since the functions of these light weight applications are specific, many light weight applications may be needed to perform a complicated process; thus one must switch among different applications, input and convert respective data into the format as needed by other applications and the like, thereby reducing production efficiency.